


Correspondance

by raventree



Category: Grimm
Genre: Australia, Brownies, Colonialist Opinions, Domovoi - Freeform, Eloping, F/M, Family History, French Resistance, Gen, Gretna Green, Grimm Kin, Grimm failing to kill Wesen, Historical Grimms, Implied Relationships, Letters, Loch Ness Monster, Pride and Prejudice and Wesen, Telegram, Wesen, World War II, assumed dead, bunyips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X number of letters Nick found while doing research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edmund Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Grimm, nor any recognisable characters, or make any profit from this.

_Kalila_  
  
   Having searched my family’s tomes, I must admit I can find no exact reference to such a creature as you describe. It may however, be similar to one I encountered while attached to the Resistance in 1943.  
During quiet moments, I was told stories of another member, known only as _Monsieur_. His skill in infiltrating the houses commandeered for use by high-ranking German Officers was deemed by most to verge on the supernatural. From these stories, I thought he must be a _ziegevolk_ , and determined to meet him at the first opportunity. Eventually, we were assigned a mission together; rescuing a downed pilot from the house where he was being interrogated.  
 _Monsieur_ was shorter than average, with a long beard but there seemed, at first, nothing uncanny about him. As we approached the house, however, his whole appearance began to change. He grew taller, and broader, his hair darkening. His clothes became a German uniform. He had taken on the guise of the Colonel currently in charge of the area. The mission was successful, but _Monsieur_ left before I could confront him.  
Upon my return home, I discovered his identity, by chance, in a children’s book. I believe he was a _Domovoi_ \- a Russian house-spirit, known to appear as the master of the house. They are said to reward peaceful households but when angered can became malicious. The folklore is similar to that of the _Hienzelmannchen_ specific to Cologne, Germany and the _Brownies_ of Great Britain.  
Perhaps your creature could be found in similar tales told by the old men and wives of the region, often ignored or trivialised by official histories.

_  
Edmund Grimm_


	2. Rosalind

 

 

_My Dearest Sister,_

     Please, do not be alarmed at my absence, for I am gone to Gretna Green.

I know I have shocked you, you who knows me best of all, I can only hope that you will one day forgive  
me for deceiving you. But I fear both our families will disown us should they discover with whom we have  
eloped, for I fear you will think it a most unbecoming match.

This is not some naive impulse. Nor is it some desperate attempt at respectability. Assure our Mother  
that our courtship was conducted with all possible propriety, but my heart has been set on this path  
since the moment we met and in following it, I shall know no sadness other than the missing of you.

My love is a gentleman and though a younger son, is not without means, even deprived of his family’s  
assistance. I cannot reveal their name, for while I may never meet them, I have no wish to visit such _grim_  
company as Father and Uncle upon them. I can only hope that you forgive me enough not to disregard  
whatever news of my wellbeing and happiness I am able to write.

By the time you read this, I shall be well away, unreachable, unstoppable. Be happy for me Sister, that  
one such as I have found love.

 

Your Loving Sister,

   _Rosalind_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working title for this was 'a Bennet runs off with a Fuchsbau'


	3. Bernard Grimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Southern Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunyips!

  


Albrecht,  
  
May God be Merciful, that you should never find yourself upon a convict ship. Though I am told conditions aboard have improved from the previous transports, there is little to be done about the overcrowding, the lack of fresh food, or indeed the state of the ship itself. And, as we sailed further and further South, the heat became all but unbearable. A reliable source informed me that certain men amongst the convicts and crew were driven to ‘ _panting like dogs_ ’ during the hottest part of the day. Also, I am told there is something of a truce in the colony, the risk being too great to allow the old feuds to continue.  
  
…It seems strange that I found companionship during what was surely the worst days of my life, and yet I did. Perhaps it is only natural that educated men should gravitate toward each other, even when our positions are so divergent. I became friendly with two men in particular – the Ship’s Physician, named Warrick, with whom I discovered a mutual interest in the _rarer_ medicinals and Adley, a fellow convict. Adley is a former book merchant, and admits to receiving stolen property, but claims he thought it was the owner selling it. I do not know if I believe him, but we have much in common and he was willing to beat me with Warrick’s chess board whenever we had the chance.  
  
…On Warrick and the Captain’s recommendations, and being two of the few literate convicts in the colony, Adley and I have been placed under the charge of the Quarter Master. He is too fond of drink, but does not seem a cruel man. We are better off than most.  
  
…Adley has lately learnt of a strange creature known to the natives as a _bunyip_. They say it is a solitary beast, who lives in deep waters, and eats unwary animals caught at the water’s edge. No colonist or convict has, of yet seen this bunyip, but some of the logging crews claim to have heard its bellowing cry from their campfires.  
  
…With the help of a _weasel-ish_ acquaintance, who claims to have made friends with those similar to him among the local natives, I have begun to make record of the local traditions. A common theme is the transformation of _Men into Animals_ and I believe many of these will be of great interest to my nieces and nephews. I will send them, along with this letter on the next ship  
  
….Winter seems finally come, though it is the middle of the year. It is mild compared to the Winters we are used to, but the rains bring a welcome reprieve to the heat. We are told snow can be found further inland, but never near the coast.  
  
...A ship has made port sooner than expected and I must close this letter or wait for the next one. Give my love to Anna and the Children. I am as safe and as well as can be expected.  
  
Bernard Grimm

  



	4. CARTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loch Ness Monster is probably not wesen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TELEGRAMS ARE NOT YELLING AT YOU, THEY JUST LOOK LIKE IT. Promise.

MUST THANK AGAIN FOR HOLS REC STOP KAT AND GIRLS LOVING SCOTS CNTRYSIDE STOP NO LUCK ON NESS SEARCH STOP CONSIDER PERM MOVE FOR PEACE QUIET AND MONSTER HUNT STOP 

CARTER


	5. Kelly Burkhartd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters are more personal than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dislaimer in first chapter.

_M -_   


_not safe to stay. coins too dangerous, am going after. will contact you if i can. be careful, keep N safe_   


_\- K_


End file.
